100
by Michaela Will
Summary: Kyoyasempai's restaurant theme is a hit at the host club, but why hasn't he filled Haruhi's calendar with appointments today?


100

By Michaela Wills

Ootori Kyoya left class very quickly following the final bell. He headed straight for the third floor music room and the sea of students filtering out of classrooms parted to let him by. The girls in particular stepped back to watch in delight as one of Ouran's Host Club walked by. He may have been one of the clubs more reticent members, but he was every bit beautiful enough to belong to that elite group, and so they watched longingly.

Kyoya had other things on his mind other than pleasing the flurry of young women. At least, he did not consider them directly. After all, everything he did for the Host Club was ostensibly to please the young ladies at Ouran High School and Kyoya was hurrying to complete last-minute preparation for the club's latest transformation.

Tamaki liked for the Host Club to change themes on a Tuesday, Wednesday or Thursday. He liked it that way because it pleasantly surprised the clients when the theme changed overnight and brightened up the middle of an otherwise boring week. Kyoya liked it for a few reasons. The first was the challenge of stripping the room and redecorating overnight. The second was that it made Tamaki happy. The third and most important was that the ever-present possibility of a shift in theme kept the clientele guessing, and therefore kept revenue coming on all days of the week without a lull.

The night before Kyoya had stayed late and supervised as a team of 6 tore away the remnants of the Middle Eastern theme that they had in effect for 17 days. The popularity of seeing Tamaki as a "Lawrence of Arabia" has caused a 22 increase in Tamaki's guests. Kyoya had picked the next theme in part to play on Haruhi's draw. He had asked the twins to procure six restaurant waiter's tuxedos (White vests for Huni, Tamaki and Kaoru, black for Mori, Haruhi, and Hikaru) and one maitre'd costume for himself (black). He figured a culinary theme would draw the clients who knew Haruhi was an accomplished cook and was expecting a 13 increase in her guests.

The music room was redone like a restaurant. The couches were all clustered to the side, leaving room for a small dance floor and a few round tables with long white tablecloths, crystal glasses, and gleaming silverware. Kyoya had procured the Haninozuka's second personal chef and the Ootori's pastry chef to make small plates of appetizers and desserts. A CD changer of classical music, while not as fine as procuring a quartet as he had originally planned, had the benefits of being discretely hidden out of sight, not taking up any precious floorspace in the small room and was the ruthlessly economic option since he plundered his own collection at no cost. If they wanted live music, Kyoya had left the piano in position in order to banish Tamaki there if it suited the greater good, but he made sure to switch out the standard piano bench for an extra long one, allowing clients to sit next to him.

Between impromptu dancing, tuxedos, and the idea of being "waited" on by a Host, Kyoya expected the Host Club would be very popular in general this week.

The tuxedos had already given him the idea for a Chicago 1920's mafia/gangster theme for the next transformation that would certainly play well with the Hitachin twins' trickster personalities.

Kyoya placed his bag in his corner when arriving at the music room and took out his clipboard. He walked briskly around the room as the few remaining workers twitched tablecloths into place and shined silverware. He paced off the length of the wood dance floor that had been laid during 3rd period and then gave the white glove check to the mantelpieces and the new white silk curtains that hung by the window. He took fifteen minutes to complete his tour of the room before giving a satisfied nod to the head of the team that had finished the job. They gave a collective sigh of relief and carefully picked up their tools and shining cloths and tiptoed out carefully so as not to disrupt any of their work.

Kyoya began to skim the guestbook as they left. Reading a line that seemed out of place, he quickly counted off in his head and nodded. Yes, it was that time; his guestbook was not in error. Kyoya surmised he would be the only one that remembered.

"Hinori-san. A moment please." The captain of the cleaning team stopped and stiffly made his way to Kyoya's side.

"Yes, Ootori-san?" He asked nervously. Kyoya pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to the man.

"Just make these few arrangements and then you're free to go." Hinori opened the envelope with trepidation and started to read. For a second he looked around in alarm, but slowly calmed down. It was not nearly as elaborate as Ootori-san's usual plans.

"Hinori-san, I need those completed in the next 15 minutes." Hinori started and looked at Kyoya in alarm, "After all," the boy continued, "If you are still here working when the customers arrive it looks bad for the club." He turned around and walked away. "Fifteen minutes." He called over his shoulder.

Hinori dashed to get the order taken care of.

* * *

Haruhi arrived a little later than most of the Host Club members as usual. Today, however, she had the excuse of afternoon classroom duty to make up for her tardiness. It was hardly noticed. Kaoru grabbed her the moment she walked in the door and Hikaru stuffed a package of clothing in her arms.

"Oof." Haruhi eyed them over the packet of clothing and then blinked as a shiny pair for black patent leather shoes where dumped on the top of the pile, then a jewelry case. The twins shoveled her to the closet.

"Time to change!" Kaoru crowed as the door whumped shut.

"Hurry up," Hikaru called once out of sight, "You don't want to upset Tamaki-sempai by not being ready when the clients show up today!"

Haruhi looked over the latest costume and was surprised it was not another outlandish concoction, just a simple, clean lined waiter's tuxedo, albeit the fabric felt as smooth as silk against her skin (the shirt, at least, probably was silk). She was sure at least one of the twins would end up telling her exactly what the costume cost in time and expensive materials, so she didn't bother trying to puzzle it out.

She got through the pants, shirt, cummerbund, and vest before Hani came bounding through the door. She was fussing with the bowtie.

"Haruhi! What's taking you so long? Kyoya refuses to let us start without you?" Mori pushed aside a curtain to join them, surveying the bunny and the underclassman. Haruhi held up the bowtie and cufflinks, and grinned helplessly.

"Sorry, Hani-sempai, Mori-sempai. I can't put these on." Hani giggled and motioned for Haruhi to kneel down. He strung the bow tie back around Haruhi's neck and started to tie it.

"Haruhi-chan! Do you need help?" Tamaki sprinted around the corner with the twins at his heels, just in time to see Hani finish fixing the cufflinks on Haruhi's wrist. Haruhi looked up at the boys.

"Nope, I'm all done now. Sorry to keep you, but Hani-chan has already helped me. We better not keep Kyoya-sempai waiting."

Haruhi walked blithely past as Tamaki crumbled into the corner for a moment of self-loathing that, from the mixed expression on Hikaru's face, the twin was very tempted to join him on. Mori took Tamaki by the arm and dragged him bodily from the corner.

When they all walked out to the 'greeting hall,' Kyoya handed out a few serving trays with small confections already on them and to Mori he handed the wine paraphernalia to turn him into a sommelier. The doors were tossed open ceremoniously, and the Host Club began the work of treating their clients.

* * *

"Haruhi-chan, the Host Club has really outdone themselves this time! This is beautiful!" Haruhi smiled and pour tea while her patrons looked over the tiny little menus printed with the 'house specials.'

"Yes, I believe this theme was Kyoya-sempai's idea and he did a great job. But of course, it would all wouldn't be possible without our guests." Haruhi's eyes met one of her new 'clients', Masaki, and she thought she heard a small sigh. Haruhi held out a cup to her and waited patiently until she was sure Masaki's fingers wrapped solidly around the saucer and the shaking stopped. She didn't want Masaki to drop the cup, but everything in her hands seemed to shake. Haruhi picked up the small pad of paper she'd been given once she finished passing out cups.

"Now, what shall I get for you?" She smiled confidently. The three girls at her table shared glances, giggling.

"The Haruhi Special!" They chirped together. Haruhi blinked.

"The wha…?" Haruhi looked over Renge's shoulder at the menu. Sure enough, it had six items on it, one for each club member (and counting the twins as a single unit). She quickly read over the front of the menu, and motioned for Renge to turn the menu over to the dessert side. Six desserts, one for each club member. Kyoya's idea, surely, and it would make them a killing. The thought tempted Haruhi to check Kyoya's books. Then again, borrowing money against the club was probably more dangerous than the bank.

"Right," Haruhi wrote the order on her pad. "So I'll be back with that in a moment and then I'll be able to join you for a few minutes, I'm sure, so just sit tight." The three girls assented and Haruhi went to find the chefs.

She noticed that each table was set with the menu items that matched that table's host almost without fail. Hikaru and Kaoru had pulled their tables together and each had the Hikaru/Kaoru special and they were swapping bites to the delight of their clients. Even Kyoya had a small table by the door and was treating a client, a rarity for him. She looked over at his special with curiosity (something seafood, crab on the shell?) and she caught his eye.

Something about the way Kyoya looked at her rooted her to the spot. She watched suspiciously as he causally emptied his teapot and then sweetly murmured something to his client before getting up. As he walked by her, Kyoya caught her by the elbow and pulled Haruhi behind the curtain to the chef's area.

"Oh, thank Kyoya-sempai, I guess I lost my train of thought." She turned to the chef, "Yukari-san, I need three 'Haruhi' specials, please." The chef grinned at her.

"Right away! Croquettes and cabbage salad." He winked at her, "I think it's my favorite menu item. Nice and easy!" Haruhi laughed and she looked at the little posted menu. The Tamaki was a French concoction complete with two tiny escargots. Lamb-chops with steamed vegetables and small golden potatoes were the Hikaru/Kaoru, and the rest were just as much crazy delicacies. Even Mori's special was a quartet of different elaborate sushi including fatty tuna and tempura shrimp.

"I bet the desserts aren't much better." Haruhi quipped. Yukari laughed heartily.

"You're right: vanilla soufflé and fresh baked lemon cookies, chocolate mousse with red velvet chocolate cake, petit fours, tiramisu, poached pears with mascarpone," Yukari ticked the items off on his fingers, "Annnd…" he pointed to the menu at the Haruhi special. She leaned in to read it and laughed.

"Ice cream tempura!" Haruhi grinned and shook her head. Yukari-san piled the three orders of croquettes on her tray and she thanked him. She turned and bumped right into Kyoya, standing in the same place as before.

"Kyoya-sempai!" Kyoya reached over and steadied her tray.

"Haruhi, I only have two more guests for you this afternoon, but you need to stay until 5:30. Take your time with Renge-san and them." Kyoya waited until she nodded her assent, and then held open the curtain to let her take the order to her table.

She was slightly dazed. Only two more clients? That was unusual. Even more unusual that Kyoya was demanding she stay, although it would not have happened any other way. Tamaki would be near tears if she tried to leave early to study or make dinner for her and Dad.

She put the concern out of mind and concentrated on her clients and making them happy. Sure enough after about a half hour, she returned to the chef's corner and asked Yukari and Mayama for three 'Haruhi' desserts.

"You know, it's kinda embarrassing having the orders named after me." She told her clients when she returned. She handed out the tempura ice cream as they protested.

"Not at all, Haruhi-kun!"

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, it's most adorable!"

"Don't be so modest! Your special is excellent!"

"I suppose, but it's still weird, asking the chef for food with my name on it. I think I would be more comfortable asking for Mori-sempai's special or something." Haruhi glanced at the door. Appointments were usually for an hour and it seemed the next group was beginning to arrive. Tamaki kissed the hand of one of his guests before she started to leave.

"Well, when I come back tomorrow I'll order a Mori-special," Renge said decisively. "But," She said with a sigh noting the crowd by the door, "I suppose we should get going for now. I really hate having an early appointment with you, but Kyoya-san wouldn't give me anything later today! Such a shame." She sighed, shaking her head. Haruhi eyed Kyoya, who was starting to check in reservations for the next block of guests.

Tamaki began playing the piano and a few of the lingering guests from the early block sat next to him on the piano bench. Mori was leading a girl Haruhi didn't know on the dance floor. Before she knew it, all the remaining Hosts were leading out a lady from their party. Karazuma Isuzu was a good dancer and Haruhi didn't have to think too hard to lead her around the dance floor.

She watched Kyoya leading the new patrons to their tables and noticed that, true to his word, he only seated two at her table. What was the deal? Kyoya never missed an opportunity to turn a profit. Refusing to give her a full afternoon of clients was definitely not Kyoya's usual. She then noticed that he was taking two more guests himself, and one of them was Daiyobi Mayura, one of Haruhi's regulars.

What was going on here? Kyoya glanced up from his table and smiled at her as she stared at him. Karazuma waved a hand in front of her face.

"Haruhi-san? The song's over Haruhi-san."

"Oh." Haruhi hopped a step back and let go of the girl, "Sorry about that." Karazuma leaned over her with a concerned look.

"Are you alright, Haruhi-san? Is something wrong?"

"Eh?" Haruhi waved her hands, "No-no, not a bit. I'm sorry. I guess I'm being a poor host if I seem that distracted." She tried to smile at Karazuma. The girl nodded.

"Well, you've been hosting for quite a while now, and I think you do a fine job." She smiled, "Maybe Kyoya-sempai should give you an afternoon off, since you've been working so hard. After all, we just had another big series of tests and you were place first on every one in our grade. Between hosting and schoolwork, you must be tired."

"Perhaps you're right," Haruhi said with a smile, thinking to herself that an earned afternoon off was not Kyoya's style, "I suppose I should just enjoy it."

"Huh? What are you talking about Haruhi-san?" Haruhi suddenly remembered that Karazuma knew nothing of today's odd circumstances.

"Ehh, it's nothing, Karazuma-san. Like you said, I must be tired and I should try to talk Kyoya-sempai into giving me an afternoon off." Karazuma was satisfied by the answer and she waved goodbye before Haruhi went back to her table to entertain her two new guests. She was determined to enjoy the two guests and then doubly enjoy that there would not be a third round of guests for her.

* * *

As the second round of guests made way for the third, Haruhi changed back to her school uniform, then grabbed a history textbook and dove onto one of the sofas tucked as far into the corner as she could find. Since joining the Host Club opportunities to herself were becoming more and more rare. Even when she thought she had time to do something for herself the club would end up interrupting it, showing up at her house even if necessary. She propped up the text on her knees to hide her face. Perhaps the barrier of compressed board and paper (and theoretically, studying) would keep Tamaki and the others focused on their patrons and reinforce a sense of privacy for the next 45 minutes before the final group of guests were ushered away.

With the chatter of the Host club and the gentle classical music, Haruhi easily reviewed the material she needed to cover for the next day's classes. But when Tamaki sat at the piano and began to play again, Haruhi peaked over the edge of the book to watch for a few minutes. The rippling water-like feeling of the piano soothed her. She settled back in her seat and began to read ahead in the chapter idly.

The words and dates became repetitive and Haruhi noted this as a tell-tale sign of drowsiness. She had literally read the same paragraph four times now in an attempt to internalize the material. She closed her eyes for just a moment, to force herself to recall what she had just read. Something about Meiji restoration political structures? The emperor and….

Meiji!

Haruhi bolted upright in the seat and shook her head. Meiji politics, she was supposed to be studying Meiji era politics. She noted the quiet around her and realized that she had not just drowsed off; she had fallen completely asleep. So much so that the other members of the club had left before she woke up. She wondered idly who she had to thank for that small miracle. Normally Tamaki and the twins would have had her awake in a heartbeat.

The linens on the tables had been changed and the tables reset for the first patrons tomorrow afternoon. The 'kitchen' area was dark and quiet and the corner where the Host Club members put their bag and regular school clothes was empty. She was in awe that they had left her to sleep and even more in awe that she had not woken up due to their usual racket. They must have been quiet on purpose.

Haruhi stood up and collected her bag and books. It was odd to her that the music room was so quiet, really quiet. Without Tamaki and the others, she didn't want to be in this room. With a last look around she headed for the door. With her hand on the knob, she heard a noise.

It was the gentle clinking sounds of pottery against pottery being placed on a table. Haruhi turned to see Kyoya Ootori placing a tea service on a table to the side. It had been hidden behind a curtain and was not trussed with all the lavish fuss of the crystal water goblets and lacey colored napkins; just a low Japanese kotatsu and the Japanese style tea service. Kyoya sat down and nodded ever so slightly at the other cushion.

The service was prepared for two. She suddenly understood.

Haruhi put down her bag and walked over. She knelt opposite the dark haired boy silently and waited, briefly. When Kyoya did not move to prepare the tea, Haruhi picked up the tea caddy and started to measure. Green tea. The quiet didn't feel as daunting as they sat, Haruhi measuring proportions of water to tea and whisking, Kyoya watching. It was a comfortable feeling.

"You know," Haruhi said conversationally, "Before I joined the Host Club, I barely understood what the proper way to make green tea was. I mean, put the tea in the water and steep, yeah, but not the proper proportions, the order of movements, or the feeling of ceremony. You know? I knew that there was ceremony to it, but I'd never really felt it before. And now…" Haruhi paused. She put down the whisk and took the cup in both hands and held it out to Kyoya.

Kyoya took the cup, paused to smell it for a moment and took a small sip. His smile as he lowered the cup told her that the tea had been measured and whisked just right.

"Very nice." He said. He closed his eyes as he took another sip. She waited for him to take a third sip and then whisked again before pouring her own cc. It smelled of peat and the green tea smell that nothing else can really compare to. They were quiet, just enjoying the tea for a few minutes before Kyoya continued his comment.

"Your tea service really has improved. You're a good conversationalist, polite and well liked by the clientele. It was important that your tea serving skills matched the skill you have in all other hosting areas, and now it does." Kyoya took a last sip of his tea. The cup was empty. He pushed the cup across the table to Haruhi, who filled it again.

"Thank you, it's very nice of you to say all that." She said. She offered the filled cup back to Kyoya.

"I give credit where credit is due." He responded quietly, accepting the cup.

"Usually I feel like Kyoya-sempai is trying to teach me about something I haven't noticed yet, or defend me. The whole Host Club defends me when they think I've been put in a bad situation." She took the last sip of tea in her cup, and then started to refill her it.

"It is not natural that friends defend friends? Or that a man stand up for a woman when he sees her in trouble?" He responded, too quickly.

"Sounds like something Tamaki-kun would say, not you." Kyoya paused and looked out the window. The trees outside the window bent in the wind. To Haruhi Kyoya seemed suddenly out of sorts, his gestures for the moment odd and halting, and not the usually graceful confidence.

"You're right. He would say that." He eventually responded. Haruhi thought she heard him grumble something to the effect of Tamaki's speech rubbing off, or 'viral Tamaki.' She thought for a moment about replying, but decided it best just to let it go. Kyoya took his glasses off and wiped them with a handkerchief slowly. He put them back on and looked more his usual composed self.

"But Kyoya-sempai does act on the same sentiment." Haruhi began, almost against her better judgment, "Like that time at the department store, or at the beach. You just don't say what you are doing or act overt about it and expect some kind of reward, you just do it. I think that's a really kind and adult way to handle it."

Kyoya, called out on his gentler nature, stared at her blankly.

"Thank you, Kyoya-sempai." They were quiet again as Kyoya tried to shrug off the compliment and return to his tea. She decided to leave him to his thoughts for a moment again. Clearly, she had said something unexpected. Haruhi noticed the sun was setting outside, sending long lines of shadow around the music room. It made the place feel soft and warm in the reddish glow of the sunset. They both put down their teacups at the same time.

"Thank you for the tea, Haruhi-chan." He said softly, his voice a whisper above the quiet. Instead of shattering the peace, the sound of his voice merely rippled complementarily across the surface of it. She smiled.

"Thank you, Kyoya-sempai." Her voice sounding equally serene against the quiet, which by this point was clearly a third party at the table and in general a stranger in both their lives for the most part. Haruhi figured that Kyoya felt the same way about the rare quiet. She started to pack the tea supplies back into their cases. The cups, teapot and whisk were put to the side to be washed. She barely wanted to breathe, not wanting to waste the tranquility of the moment, but still she added.

"Because of Kyoya-sempai I had a very enjoyable 100th guest."

* * *

"Because of Kyoya-sempai I had a very enjoyable 100th guest."

Hearing her quiet comment, Kyoya's eye lit with the same stunned expression as when she had complimented him. Of course, he realized, the only other person who would have been counting her appointments besides Kyoya, would obviously be Haruhi herself. And Kyoya had stupidly thought he would be the only one to notice, and thus the only one who would see today as anything exceptional.

Haruhi continued to pack away the tea service. She properly bagged the tea and returned it to the canister, then took the dishes to the small bathroom rinsed them before putting them with the other dishes from the day. All the while, she made the barest of noises, as if she was trying to extend the peacefulness. Kyoya marveled at how well it worked. It felt like an isolated, red and shadow-streaked world where for just this small moment they seemed outside the flow of time.

But now, Kyoya thought, with her monetary obligations to the Host Club completed, would Haruhi continue to attend their meetings? And if she didn't, then what? Tamaki would be heartbroken and probably harass her nonstop to rejoin. The clients would probably raise and fuss and give her a hard time too. It was possible she might keep coming just to avoid the fallout. Although Kyoya found it hard to believe that if Haruhi really wanted to stop that anyone would convince her to come back.

Kyoya watched her back as she stood at the sink cleaning the teacups. She'd never wanted to join; she was always being put upon, interrupted, or something under the guise of assistance or defending her honor. Why would she stay? Kyoya found himself saddened at the thought of Haruhi leaving their little menagerie. They all would be saddened, really. She provided them all with a spark and interest beyond their narrow high-society world, as little as she or they understood it. In addition, he had come to depend on her wit and common sense, as something of a kindred soul: her strict sense of economy matching his ruthless frugality of manner. With so many insensible crazies between to twins and Tamaki, it was nice to have someone else who was reliable and sensible. With the supplies put away, Haruhi returned, sat and bowed lightly over the table.

"Please take good care of me from here on out, Kyoya-sempai." Kyoya blinked and then smiled.

"Yes, with pleasure, Haruhi-chan." He bowed in return, to the same degree. The girl grinned happily and grabbed her bag as she stood up. Kyoya followed her lead and took his bag out from behind a curtain where he usually kept it. They left the room and Kyoya locked the door, putting the key in his pocket. As they began to head in different directions, Haruhi waved.

"See you tomorrow!" Kyoya waved back slightly, with a happy smile. It was nice to see Haruhi wear such a bright smile. Clearly, despite the harassment and constant interfering in her affairs, the Host Club was providing something positive for the girl.

"Yes, tomorrow then."


End file.
